


Don't Keep Passing Me By

by YourFirstLastKiss



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/pseuds/YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee fell in love with Richard the moment he saw him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. But after a one night stand several years ago, Lee thought he was nothing more than a passing moment. That is until Richard approaches him one last time. </p><p>(Set after all The Hobbit movies have been released.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Keep Passing Me By

It had been months since they had seen each other. Not since the New York premiere. It would be the last time they would ever be in the same place, or at least that’s what everyone thought. Some had built up strong relationships, Dean and Aidan would stay in touch, both of them not really knowing their feelings even though everyone else could, Adam and Graham, they were so in love it was a wonder how they could hide it. Everyone seemed to have someone they would always remember due to the several years they spent together on set.

 

Except for Lee. Sure, he made friends with the cast; they all treated him very well. But they were always together, sharing trailers, eating together in the tents, even falling asleep on each other between takes. Lee and his on-screen son, Orlando, got a long very well but never had that strength he saw some of his fellow actors have.

 

Except one. And he stood a few feet from him, giving the cameras the shy smile he was known for. One corner slightly lifted while his pale blue eyes shone like the Caribbean Sea itself; that was all it took for Lee to fall head over heels in love. He remembered like it was yesterday, it was the first time he had been in full costume and make up. Long blonde locks replacing his own shaggy brown made his head feel heavy and at first had a hard time keeping it straight due to its weight. But the second he heard the low voice laughing behind him, his head shot up as if he wasn’t wearing the heavy wig. It wasn’t hard to loose himself in the sight of Thorin Oakensheild even if the man beneath the costume was who he was really interested in. Richard and he had only met once before when they had to run through their lines for the first time, it was surely something to behold. Lee had heard about Richard’s nerves about the roll he was playing but Lee couldn’t figure out why. He played the King Under the Mountain brilliantly, strong and powerful in his words and confidence in his movements.

 

This only made Lee puff his chest out, wanting to catch the attention of the other man. And catch his attention he did. The scene left everyone in the room silent, even Peter himself had to force the words “cut” out of his throat. Lee and Richard stayed in place, staring at each other with heaving chests, letting the cheers of the film crew go in one ear and out the other. Pale green eyes locked with blue and nothing else mattered. It wasn’t until the room began to fill with chatter did they move, breaking away the heated glance. Lee wanted nothing more than to lock their lips and never let go. But Richard was being ushered away to shoot another scene in one of the other buildings, having to stop by to get his make up and costume tweaked a bit. Lee on the other hand was done. It was the last scene he ever had to film unless they changed something and called him back to New Zealand. He tried to smile as everyone gave him gentle hugs and words of adoration but found it hard when all he wanted to do was chase after Richard. He could go to his trailer later in the evening and confess that he’s secretly been watching for the past several months and that he would love to get to know each other better. But the more he thought about it, the more disheartened he became. They lived in different countries, an ocean separating them; it could never work.

 

Apparently it had gotten around that he was in a mood; everyone avoided him. He would be there for another two days so it’s not like anyone was worried about getting their good byes in. But to Lee, having most people ignore him was a normal thing. A small hello was the most attention he ever got, but it seemed different today for some reason. Not a minute after he returned to his trailer there was a knock at his door, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat as he tore the door open. He would have gotten snappy if the man at the door was anyone else. Richard stood in front of him, hands sunk deep into his jean pockets. No words were ever exchanged that night, just a heated lust. Lee wanted to ask what was happening between them, why it seemed so urgent, but he never got the chance. The night ended with his face being buried in the pillows while on his knees, rear up in the air while Richard pounded into him relentlessly. Lee wanted to, but couldn’t muster up the courage to say the other man’s name even as they rocked against each other for the second time that night. They way they touched each other was something only intimate couple would, fingers mapping out every curve and dip in each other’s bodies, kissing each other until lips were swollen and red. It was something Lee had never experienced in his whole life.

 

It was almost one in the morning when they finally stopped fucking like animals. Richard had fallen asleep soundlessly on his side facing Lee. Only a soft huff came from him every couple of seconds when he exhaled, making Lee smile lightly. With all the happiness flowing through him, it was almost impossible to fall asleep. So he stayed awake and watched Richard’s eyes move beneath his eye lids, wondering what dreams he was having. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was apart of any of those dreams.

 

But when he woke up that morning, he found out he wasn’t. The spot next to him was empty and cold as if no one had ever been there. He stretched his hand out and felt the cheap fabric beneath. Pushing himself up, he looked around the trailer to find some kind of hint that Richard was hiding somewhere. But all he found was that his own clothes had been folded neatly and stacked on the night stand next to the bed; a note sitting on top. Lee simply stared at it, not wanting to read what it said. He wanted to tell himself that it was something good like a phone number or a promise that they’d see each other again soon and that the distance didn’t matter. Or for the fact that they didn’t know a single thing about each other. But deep down, he knew that it would most likely say “thanks for a great night. You were great.” Or something completely idiotic like that; just put in more eloquent words. Richard was a gentleman after all. So with a sigh, Lee reached out and plucked the note from his clothes and unfolded it. He kept his eyes closed, taking in deep breaths before opening his eyes again and reading.

 

_You are the piece of me I wish I did not need._

Lee cried until he started receiving guests wishing him goodbye. No one said anything, but they saw the puffiness of his eyes and the tear marks staining his skin. Only Dean and Aidan asked if he needed anything, the only two brave enough to ask their co-star who they barely knew. Lee gave a fake smile and nodded lying that he was just going to miss New Zealand and all the new people he had met.  The two men knew it was a lie but decided not to press it any further. They gave him an extra tight hug before he left for the airport wishing him well until the premiere in New York.

 

Once he handed his boarding pass over, he realized that Richard never came to tell him goodbye. He looked over his shoulder just as he was about to board; a small part of him wishing the other man would come rushing through the crowd as if he were in some cheesy romance movie. But it never happened.

 

That had been several years ago and they still hadn’t said a word to each other. Of course they had seen each other at the next two movie premieres but they never spared a glance at one another. Lee didn’t want to go looking for Richard, causing a scene in front of a million cameras was the last thing they needed since rumors had already spread about them. Luckily he was never asked about them and Richard was always very private so he was never asked either. But he wanted to know what Richard thought of them, after all the years was there even a _them_ anymore? He had heard about Richard and Annie and how it was a toss up if they were together again or not. She always denied it which put Lee at ease but it could always be a front.

 

The bright flashes brought Lee out of his thoughts which made him look towards the cameras again with a smile. This cast reunion was supposed to be a happy gathering for the cast to see each other all together one more time before Peter went into an early retirement. The guests just didn’t include members of the Hobbit but of Lord of the Rings and some of Peter’s previous movies, so when bigger name actors began to walk, the cameras’ attention turned from Lee to the others. He took the opportunity to quickly find his way into the large building that was hosting the event. Many of the guests were already mingling, drinks of sparkling champagne already in hand. Lee snuck one off a tray before downing the contents in two quick gulps. Another server walked by and he quickly switched out the empty glass for a full one, taking a slower sip than the others.

 

“You’ve been here for five minutes and you’re already on your second drink? Tsk.”

 

Lee froze, clutching the glass between his fingers as the color drained from his face. It took him a moment to finally turn around and face the voice’s owner but he knew damn well who it was. Richard stood in front of him, brow raised in concern. It was a look Lee didn’t want to see, it meant that he still cared and after all these years, that was the one thing he didn’t want to think about anymore. At least over the past years he was able to stitch u the small tear in his heart that the man left. But the look Richard was giving him tore it right open.

 

“J-just nervous is all.” Lee replied gripping his drink tighter. He was only an inch or so taller than Richard which meant if his eyes moved from the spot on the floor, they would be eye-to-eye. There was only one moment where they looked each other in the eye and that was during filming their last scene. The one moment where Lee fell in love; he couldn’t let himself fall apart again.

 

“Because I’m here.” Richard said plainly with a sigh “it’s because of that night isn’t it?”

 

That forced Lee to look up, his lips slightly parted, unsure what to say. He wanted to scream “Yes! Of course it is!” But the words stopped dead in his throat, refusing to move from the spot. So instead small, confused whispers began to leak out. His brows furrowed as he looked back down, trying to think of what to say or if he should at all. And with out even thinking, he spout out: “You didn’t even tell me goodbye.”

 

Richard’s shoulders dropped lightly and his own gaze dropped and Lee’s fear became real; he was just a one night stand. He could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he cursed himself for being so sensitive. But then Richard looked up with a stern gaze and hesitantly reached over to hold Lee by his wrist. It made a shiver shoot up the slender man’s arm and down his sine; he never realized how much he really missed those fingers before, but Richard speaking broke up from the sensation.

 

“I left because I couldn’t say goodbye to you. From the day you showed up on set I could never take my eyes off you. Then when I saw you rehearsing by yourself in that small room before I even arrived made my heart swell.” It was something Richard had never said to anyone else before. He thought that by bottling it all away it would dwindle. And maybe if they hadn’t seen each other every December it would have. But while he dreaded those nights, they were some of his favorites. He got to see Lee looking all elegant in a suit, sometimes the occasional scarf, with a smile spread over his graceful lips.

 

Lee bit down his lip to keep the tears from falling. Emotions flooded his mind, unsure if he should be pissed because of how long he had to wait for those words or be elated because he finally had the answer he had always wanted. But it seemed too easy to it just happen like this. “Why now? Why not wait until I woke up?” He sighed “Hell, even at one of the other premieres, I know you saw me.”

 

“Because of the distance.” Richard said with out hesitation “I know what it does to people and its nearly impossible to keep a relationship when there’s an ocean separating us and all you have to live off of is Skype calls.”

 

Lee stayed silent as he felt Richard’s grip on his wrist tighten. It was as if he had done it before; Lee suddenly felt bad for him. But he couldn’t dwell on that at the moment. They were in a room full of people and all he wanted to do was kiss him. He twisted his wrist lightly, so that his fingers wrapped around Richard’s loosely. He gained another small brow raise from Richard but they both smiled after a moment.

 

What happened between that moment and them getting back into Richard’s hotel room is all a blur in Lee’s mind. A few kisses were shared in the car ride but it took everything they had to not tear each other’s clothes off. But the second the door opened, their hands reached out, tearing off over coats, ties, belts; anything they could grab a hold of.  For Lee, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be able to touch the other man’s skin instantly; he wanted, no _needed_ , to feel the same burn he felt all those years ago.

 

Richard pushed him against the wall next to the bedroom door, devouring Lee’s lips in a demanding battle of tongue and teeth. Lee gave a small whimper as his shaking hands tugged at Richard’s shirt, not having the patience to undo every button but knew better than to tear the obviously expensive garment. With a low growl, Richard took his hands away from Lee’s bare torso for a moment to tear the shirt off himself, letting it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He ran his hands along Lee’s thighs, giving a slight tap for them to move around his hips and Lee did obediently. Between Lee’s legs, his arousal was growing rapidly Richard could feel it twitch lightly when he ground up against the man.

 

Lee gasped slightly as his fingers dug into the shoulders beneath him. Hot spikes of pleasure began to shoot through his spine and down to his groin as the ground against each other against the wall. In his mind, pants were now the enemy seeing how that was the only thing separating the two of the joining together. “R-Richard. Please.” He managed to choke out as he set his hands on the sides of Richard’s neck, slightly pushing against his jaw so that he’d look up at him. A nod was the only answer he got before his lips were being claimed again. He dug his fingers into black hair as his back was lifted away from the wall causing goose bumps to rise on his arms due to the chilled air.

 

The room was dark when they entered, the moon being the only source of light as it bled through the large windows on the right side of the room. Lee turned his head so that he could see out the glass. The city sparkled beneath them, showing signs of life for the early hours of the evening. His breath was taken away from the sight as his pale eyes were glued on the lights. He barely noticed when Richard set him down on the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed. Richard simply gave a smile as he watched grey eyes scan the city. He gave Lee a small kiss on the shoulder before he retreated to his suitcase to find a few things that he guessed they would need.

 

Lee glanced at his shoulder when he felt the light kiss but didn’t move. His eyes were locked on the sparkling lights below once again. It was like he was under a sell and the city was his enchantress. Sure, he had seen plenty of beautiful cities in America but for some reason, this felt different. He stood and wandered over to the window, letting his hands spread over the chilled glass.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Lee turned and looked at Richard, a shy smile playing on his lips. He looked down at his feet shyly before turning to face him fully, his heart speeding up a bit as he did. The older man had his hands tucked away in his pants pockets, smiling lovingly. It was the look Lee always wanted to see’ the one that haunted his dreams about what their lives could have been like together.

 

Using his new elf-like grace, he moved towards Richard slowly and stared up into crystal blue eyes. He held the gaze as his fingers found the button on Richard’s pants. Red colored his cheeks as his finger tips grazed against the growing bulge beneath the fabric. Richard’s breath hitched lightly as he pushed against Lee’s fingers; he wanted so much more than what was being given. But he knew that if he pushed too much that he could loose Lee forever. Just from the way his fingers shook made it obvious about how nervous he was. So to try and help him, Richard leaned forward, giving him an encouraging kiss.

 

Lee let his eyes fall closed as his fingers finally undoing the button and fly, pushing the pants and boxers off Richard’s hips.  It wasn’t the first time he had seen the man naked but it still made his breath catch in his throat. He licked his lips before setting his hands on Richard’s strong shoulders. “Sit.” He said before pushing down to cause Richard sit; which he did with out hesitation. He watched Lee take a step back wit anticipation; he was never able to guess what was going through that brilliant mind anyways.

 

Lee’s eye lashes brushed against his cheek bones as he looked down to remove his remaining clothing. He felt his blush grow brighter and his stomach flipped again, he didn’t want to look up and see what Richard’s reaction was. All the anxiety he had gained over the years suddenly flooded back into his system. He didn’t want this to be another one night stand. He wanted it to be so much more. But when Richard reached a hand out for him, all his hesitations melted away. He took the hand and slowly crawled into the Englishman’s lap, gasping as their arousals lined up against each other. Lee swore that he was hit by lightning; the feeling was much too strong to be a human reaction.

 

Richard moaned at the contact but had to take in a sharp breath to keep himself from coming right on the spot. Lee’s body fit against his even though he was slightly taller. His knees fit perfectly against his hips and his chest lined up just right so that Richard could leave a trail of kisses and bites down Lee’s smooth neck. “Lean up a bit.” He whispered to the man on top of him.

 

Lee looked down with glazed eyes and nodded; he pushed up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Richard’s shoulders for balance. He couldn’t see but he feel their bodies leaning to the right for a split second before he heard the slightest pop from something behind him. His head tilted while he tried to figure out what that sound could be, but when he felt cold fingers press against his entrance, he knew what it was. Lube. Richard’s slicked fingers pressed gently’ nothing more than teasing, rubbing against it but never entering. Lee moaned lightly pushing down lightly, “P-please.” He begged, tugging lightly at Richard’s hair.

 

The older man smiled before pressing his finger through the tight ring of muscle. He waited until he felt Lee relax around him before he pumped his finger in and out. It only took a couple thrusts for Lee to beg for more; which Richard was happily to give. Lee dug his fingers in his shoulders a little more, moaning “right there” in his ear. And with a slight curve of his two fingers, Lee cried out, his voice cracking lightly from the shock.

 

Lee’s mouth hung open as his moans continued to grow louder “Keep doing that!” He shouted grinding down onto Richard’s hands. A heat coiled in his groin and he knew what was coming. But just as he felt like he was going to explode, Richard pulled his fingers out. He gave a small whimper in protest, pulling back to look at the other man. All he received was a sly smile before being pushed down against the bench.

 

Richard tore one of the foil packets open with his teeth, tossing the wrapper aside as he rolled the condom on with his other hand. He leaned over Lee whose wide eyes watched him with excitement. Fear was no longer present in the pale green, just pure passion. He leaned down so that he could give him a gentle kiss in order to distract him from the quick thrust between his legs.

 

Lee cried out as his body shook from the sudden intrusion. It had been for too long since he was last filled like this, years to be exact. He never could lie with anyone after Richard first took him but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling at the moment. Richard said something but Lee wasn’t entirely sure what, so he just gave a breathless moan in response. Apparently it was what the other man was looking for; he started to move, drawing back and thrusting back in. Lee’s arms and legs coiled tangled around Richard as his body was being spread open. Both their bodies shook as moans and gasps filled the air.

 

A hot spike ran down Lee’s spine against when Richard thrust his hips up instead of straight forward. He screamed the loudest he’d ever heard himself as his back arched up, his head rolling back lightly. Richard took the opportunity to bite down on the American’s exposed neck causing more heavy pants and moans to escape his lips. They were completely lost in each other, no longer caring about the problems that haunted them over the years. Who knew if it would ever work out? At least they could say they tried and maybe that would be good enough. But for Lee, he wanted to be completely devoured by Richard every single day, but not just in body, but in soul. And at the moment, that was happening.

 

A few more thrusts and Lee felt the heat beginning to pool back in his groin. His hands tightened on Richard’s arm as he thrust his hips up “I’m so close!” If on cure, Richard began thrusting harder, angling his hips to hit that one spot repeatedly. Before Lee could even think of it, white flashed before his eyes as he came hard between their bodies. He heard his name come from Richard’s lips in a strangled cry.

 

They stayed frozen for what seemed like a decade, just taking in each other’s harsh breaths as they tried to recover. Sleep was starting to creep up from the back of Lee’s mind but he refused to let his eyes close. Richard had pulled out and was cleaning the two of them up but he stopped when he saw Lee struggling. He pulled his boxers up and leaned over him again, kissing him on the forehead, “I won’t leave this time. I promise.” He whispered before scooping him up and laying him on the bed and covering him with the comforter. The control to keep his eyes open was slipping and Lee continued to stare at Richard as he tidied up the room a bit before moving back to Lee’s side on the bed.

 

“Don’t’…Leave again.” He grasped Richard’s arm pouting slightly. He couldn’t get anything else out before he lost his inner battle and fell asleep. Richard only chuckled, brushing back his brown hair. If Lee was this adorable every night before he fell asleep, he would gladly stay with him until the end of the world.   

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing real smut so I'm sorry if its a little awkward. I sent so many hours on this just staring at pictures of Lee and Rich and looking up porn. And now my carpal tunnel is flaring up and I'm cross eyed. I've done my best! 
> 
> So the line that Richard left on the note is actually from the song "Clarity" by Zedd. I happened to be listening to that album when I was writing and in a way it seemed to fit. *shrugs* Let me know what you think or if you see any mistakes :3


End file.
